The present invention relates to a detector device for easily, securely and reliably detecting whether or not fuel gas is being used in a room or inside a house.
Gas explosion has often been caused by fuel gas leaked in rooms inside mansions, houses, buildings and so on and the common manner of detecting gas leak like this is to provide a gas detector which is rendered operative when gas leaked into air amounts to more than a predetermined value. This manner, however, is intended to detect toxic or explosive gas which has been once dispersed into and diluted by air, thus making it impossible to detect gas until a sonsiderable amount of leaked gas occupies the air in a room. When the gas detector is made highly sensitive to the contrary, it is redered operative by gas such as alcohol evaporated on cooking, and gas sprayed for beauty make-up, for example, as well as fuel gas leaked. In short, this highly sensitive gas detector is likely to often cause malfunction.